Killjoys Meet Green Day
by IdioticKilljoy
Summary: My Chemical Romance/Green Day crossover. Loosely based around 21st Century Breakdown and Danger Days, also includes Christian and Gloria, enjoy!
1. You won't like where we're going

"Lex." came a familiar voice from above me. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes.

"What?" I said, blinking at Gerard who was opening my curtains. His crimson hair was hurting my eyes about as much as the sudden light in my messy room.

"Wake up! We're leaving in ten minutes."

"Alright." I said, rolling out of the mess of sheets and getting my foot stuck in the duvet, causing me to overbalance fall on the floor with a crash. "Ow! Shit." I'm really not the most balanced of people.

"You ok?" Gee was trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine." I said, jumping back up and going to my wardrobe as he left. I got dressed in the usual: skinny jeans, studded belt, a t-shirt with the American flag on it, which I had drawn the outline of a black widow spider over and a faded black motorcycle style jacket with a skull and crossbones on. I had carefully written 'KILLJOY' in tip-ex on the back. I like personalizing my clothes.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. There were a few cuts on my pale face. Yesterday's eyeliner exaggerated the dark circles under my eyes. My dull brown hair, which I had made more interesting with multi-coloured streaks, was looking really greasy. We couldn't get hot water in the showers, so we had to brave a brief cold shower about once a week. Some people might find that disgusting, but we really have more important things to worry about. I put some eyeliner on and went into the kitchen of the tiny house we had commandeered as our own, to find everyone else ready to leave.

"Lexy! Wow, you're awake. There is life in the moody teenager!" shouted Frank as I appeared. Ray, Mikey and Gee were all kind of like my parents, but Frank was more like a brother to me, although my real family had all either been killed by Better Living Industries or surrendered and gone to work for them. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not as moody as you when you can't find your cigarettes." I said, putting my boots on.

"Yeah, if you say so." He put one of his illustrated arms round my shoulders and we skipped out to the car. Gee unlocked the much decorated open-topped vehicle (mainly me and Frank's doing) and we jumped in the back seats and Ray joined us, leaving Gee and Mikey – the Way brothers – to get in the front, Gee in the driver's seat.

"To Battery City and beyond!" I yelled, pointing forwards as the engine grumbled into life. There came a reply of cheers and yells from my fellow Killjoys.

"Ray, did you pick up the spray paints?" said Gee. Ray nodded and held up a rucksack with a tinkle of spray cans knocking together, and we sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind us on the dirt road running through the desert. We put on the radio, turning it right up and I smiled as I leaned back in my seat. I'm not usually this happy to be off to a city run by Dracs, but we were going to vandalise the shit out of that place. I tried not to remember that the last time we'd come here I had been kidnapped by Better Living Industries and almost killed…


	2. Now you're stuck with me

~Billie Joe's point of view~

"WOAH! Billie! Look at all the colours!" Tré yelled to me from the window

"Tré, close the fucking window!" I grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him out of the way, closing the window and pulling the blinds down.

"They can't see me, it's dark." he grumbled

"But they can see the light from the window. Those pretty colours are gonna kill you if you're not careful."

We were all starting to get pissed off with each other. We'd been stuck in the same room for five days now with pretty much no food.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?" Groaned Mike from the corner. He was trying to sleep in one of the uncomfortable beds in the hotel room.

"You shut up, princess. You've got all the time in the world to catch up on your fucking beauty sleep cause we're gonna be stuck in here for weeks at this rate."

Before Mike could formulate a reply, a gun shot rang out, making us all jump. It was far from the first gun shot of the night, but it was louder than the others. Much louder. Much closer. There was a smash as a bullet came flying through the window. We all froze, staring at each other. After about thirty seconds I slowly edged over to the broken window, peering through it. I couldn't see anyone. There was a hammering on the door, then it opened. I frowned. I was sure I had locked it…

Standing in the doorway were a fairly young couple, they looked in their twenties. The man was wearing a checked shirt, leather jacket, and skinny jeans, the girl in also in a leather jacket, striped t-shirt and a skirt. We stared at each other for a moment, then the girl walked nervously into the room, looking round. She stared at me, then at Tré and Mike. Suddenly she smiled and walked over to me, proffering her left hand for me to shake. "Gloria." I took her hand cautiously.

"Jimmy." I lied. She shook her head, laughing.

"I know you're Billie Joe Armstrong. And that's Tré Cool and Mike Dirnt. We met a few years ago, we got arrested. I told them my name was Maria."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" I glanced over at the guy at the door, who was looking warily at us. Gloria took him by his arm and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"It's ok! They're on our side." she said, but he still looked wary. She turned back to us. "So what are you guys doing here?" She sat down softly on the sofa, crossing her legs.

"We were vandalising some posters, we got a few shots fired at us, and we ran to here and we've been here for five days now. What about you?"

"We tried to break into the Better Living offices, but they caught us so we had to leg it… This is Christian, by the way." She gestured towards the guy, who had sat down on the arm of the sofa. "Chris, what's up?"

"Nothing." he muttered, not looking at us.


	3. We'll never go home

"Lex!" hissed Ray - or Jet Star as I have to call him here in case any Dracs were listening - nudging me awake.

"It's your fault for waking me up so early." I groaned.

"Shh!" they all whispered.

"What?" I mimicked their whisper, but suddenly I noticed five Dracs on the road ahead, standing in a line across the road. We were in Battery City now.

"Just stay still." murmured Gerard (or Party Poison), reaching for his yellow painted ray gun. The others – Fun Ghoul (Frank), Kobra Kid (Mikey) and Jet Star, all reached for their own guns. I had nothing. The Dracs spotted us and began towards the car. I could almost feel my heart sinking.

"Get out of the car!" one of them shouted. We slowly got out, each of the Killjoys facing a Drac, guns pointed at each other's chests. One of them stood opposite me, pointing a gun directly in between my eyes. I was defenceless.

"What's your name?" he grunted at me. I didn't answer. He pushed me down onto the muddy ground. "What's your name?" he repeated. I kept my eyes cast down.

"M-Maria" I stuttered, giving the first name that came to mind. He lowered his gun and crouched down next to me.

"Maria, eh? Well, we've been looking for you." I stared at the deformed mask. Just my luck. The first name I think of is the name of someone else, most likely another Killjoy, who's on the run from the law. I seemed to have landed myself in even deeper shit whilst trying to get out of trouble. Typical. He kicked me hard in the stomach.

"No! I'm not Maria! I'm… Holly." I said desperately.

"Something's not right here." he muttered, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me to a parked car, marked with the Better Living Industries logo.

"No! Get off her!" Gee shouted but didn't move as he still had a gun pointed at him. I struggled to get out of the Drac's grip, but he just kicked the back of my leg and I was shoved into the car. The others stared in disbelief.

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING NAME?" The Drac screamed at me, becoming frustrated at my ten minute silence. He hit me over the head with a heavy book entitled 'Better Living Industries: Making a better tomorrow, today.' Just the title made me sick.

"OW!" I couldn't help but cry out.

"JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!" He demanded. I stared at him. I told Gee I should get a Killjoy name too. I stared round the room, looking for inspiration.

"Adrienne Armstrong." I mumbled after another few minutes of silence. I have no idea where that name came from.

"Adrienne Armstrong..." he repeated, going over to a computer and typed the name into the keyboard. "Twenty three years old, from Minnesota, currently lives in California, married to Billie Joe Armstrong…" He looked back at me. Although I was pretty short, I apparently looked older than 16, the room was half dark, and my face was dirty and covered in cuts. I nodded, my heart thumping.

"That's me."

"Then what are you doing with Killjoys instead of spending time at home with your husband?" he said, not looking at me, but at the computer screen. "Oh, but wait… your husband's a Killjoy too?" I nodded again "Was he one of the Killjoys you were with?"

"No, he didn't come with us." I was in utter disbelief that I was getting away with pretending to be a twenty three year old woman… I guessed I shouldn't take it personally right now. The Drac leant forward in his chair.

"Then who were the Killjoys you were with?" I stared at him. He reached across the desk and grabbed my throat. "Who were they!"

"Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid." I choked out in a rush. He let go of me.

"Their real names." I stayed silent, looking out of the window just above his head. All I could hear were more clicks and tapping on the keyboard from him presumably doing more research on the woman I was pretending to be.


	4. How do you get your sleep at night?

Sleeping on the floor was actually only marginally less comfortable than the hotel beds. I had said Gloria could have my bed, and Tré had given up his bed for Christian, and then bagged the sofa before I could, so I had to sleep on the floor with a lumpy cushion and an itchy blanket. I turned over to see Christian and Gloria sitting up, talking. Gloria was sitting on the edge of Christian's bed and dabbing at a deep cut on his arm.

"For the last time, we can trust them!" she hissed, raising her voice ever so slightly so I could hear her over the gun shots and yells in the distance.

"The more people we get associated with, the easier it'll be for them to find us, and if they find us they'll kill us!"

"But we _can_ trust them. You have to believe me, they're on our side."

"I just wanna get out of here. I get a bad feeling from these guys." I could barely hear him because he lowered his voice still further as he said it.

"They're good guys. And they're on our side, which means they want what we want, so they won't turn us in."

"You fancy him, don't you?" he muttered, glaring at her.

"What?"

"You like the look of Billie Joe, don't you?"

"Chris! What are you on about?" she stared at him. "We're in danger of being hunted down and killed and all you can think about is me cheating on you?" she stood up and returned to her own bed, turning her back on him.


	5. You said you read me like a book

"I don't know their real names." I lied, not making eye contact.

"You don't? Why not?"

"I just call them that, I haven't known them for long."

"Then why…" A smash echoed through the room, cutting him off. The window shattered to reveal Ray standing behind it. He pointed his gun at the Drac. "Party! I found her!" he shouted to Gee, who came into sight a few seconds later. I was surprised no alarms were going off. Gee jumped through the window, skilfully avoiding the broken glass sticking up and also pointed a gun at the Drac.

"Go and find Ghoul and Kobra, they shouldn't be far off. We'll be with you in a second." he told me, not taking his eyes off the Drac, his aim not wavering.

"No, none of you are leaving here alive." hissed the Drac, standing up. Gerard pulled the trigger and the Drac collapsed dead on the floor.

"How come…?" I began

"Lexy, we'll explain later! We need to get out of here." He sat down in the now vacated chair and I saw him delete a few files before standing up and heading towards the window. He and Ray jumped back out but I was too short to get over. I was just grateful we were on the ground floor. Eventually I had to drag over a filing cabinet to stand on, then Ray lifted me down. A far from swift getaway, but a getaway none the less. We found Frank and Mikey just outside and legged it back to the car.

"So what happened?" said Mikey when we got back in the car.

"Just kept on and on asking me what my name was. In the end I think I told him I was Adrienne Armstrong or something, who's apparently some woman in her twenties, but it was dark and stuff so he somehow believed me. Then he asked me what your names were but that's when you came in."

"Talk about perfect timing!" Gee said to Ray

"Yeah, what happened with you guys?"

"We killed those Dracs and then came to find you. We chucked a stone at the alarm trigger and it just fell apart. Better Living should really get a better security system."

"Or maybe they shouldn't if they're gonna interrogate the shit out of me every time we come here."


	6. I'll walk for miles 'til I find you

(I know the chapter names are getting worse and worse, I'm very sorry!)

"Tré, budge up." I hissed into his ear, perching on the side of his sofa.

"Nyehh…?" he mumbled, half asleep. "What?"

"I can't sleep on the floor." I whined, knowing that he'd give in. He sighed and shuffled over a very small amount. It's lucky I'm skinny. I swung my legs up on the sofa, making myself comfortable.

"Why are you awake?" he muttered sleepily.

"The floor is for standing on, not sleeping on."

He made an uninterested noise, then sat up, looking round at me, "Did you hear Gloria talking to Christian earlier?"

"Yeah, I did. Christian seems like a dick." I whispered.

"You reckon she does like you?"

"I dunno… doesn't matter anyway, I'm married!"

"You haven't seen Adie in like… three months. Do you even know where she is?"

"Last thing I heard she was mixing in with some Killjoys in New York." I shrugged. He was starting to make me feel really guilty. I didn't even know where my own wife was. There had been so many other things to take care of that it had been hard to deal with a marriage too. I promised myself I'd try and find Adrienne - or at least try and contact her - as soon as it was safe to get out of here.


	7. Keep your apology

"Bright and early as usual!" said Gee as I entered the kitchen the next morning. I didn't say anything or look at anyone as I sat down. "You want some breakfast?" I glanced up momentarily, I was starving. I declined with a shake of the head, even though he had made pancakes. I could tell he was frowning at me. "Are you alright?" he said. I shrugged. "Lexy, what's up?"

"I guess I'm just shaken up from being interrogated by Dracs for the third time in a year." I muttered angrily.

"Oh, ok." his tone was irritatingly casual. I stood up.

"It's your fucking fault."

"What? How is it my fault?" he sounded confused.

"You promised my dad you'd look after me. It was the only thing he asked you to do."

"I try!" He was starting to sound angry too. "You don't exactly make it easy for me. You're always wondering off and trying to get yourself into trouble."

"You think I enjoy being beaten up by Dracs?"

"No, I think you enjoy the attention."

"Oh, you wanna talk to me about trying to get attention Gee?" I stepped right in front of him. "Why don't you stop thinking up stupid names and each having a different coloured fucking ray gun and do something useful? If I take up so much of your time trying to get into trouble how come you still have time to do all that shit?"

"Lex, calm down." said Mikey, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I try and take care of you." Gee growled.

"Then why do you guys all have guns and stuff while I'm left with nothing?"

"You're too young to have a gun!"

"But I'm not too young to be part of a revolution?"

"Well I can't just leave you here! You'd probably wonder off and get yourself killed anyway."

"Then can I have a gun? I won't shoot anyone unless I have to."

"You're only sixteen!"

"Gee, let her have a gun! She can be trusted with it." said Frank. I hadn't noticed he was in the room.

"Okay, you can have a gun." he sighed.

"And how come you guys all get nicknames and I don't?"

"You can have one if you can think of it yourself." he said as he left the room.

"Ok, great." I said, sitting down and helping myself to some pancakes. After three minutes of silent eating, I couldn't think of a single nickname. "Ray… can you think of a nickname for me?" Ray looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Midget?"

"If you're just gonna be childish, then go now." I said, sarcastically disapproving. "Seriously, can you think of anything?"

"Umm… I dunno… um…" we sat there for a few minutes, in thought. "You'll think of something." he shrugged. A few minutes later, Gee came in and dumped a dusty box on the table in front of me.

"It's the one we kept for spares."

I grinned as I ripped the box open and pulled out a bright purple ray gun. "Thanks, Gee." I said, briefly hugging him.

"Wanna give it a go outside?"

"Fuck yeah!" I jumped up and ran outside. Once Gee had joined me I pointed it at the ground a little way away and pulled the trigger, creating a black mark there. I shot a few more, until Gee told me to stop or I'd run out of bullets and we went back inside, and I began to think again about my nickname.

Later, I was sitting in my room, listening to my iPod when my eye was caught by the box the gun had come in. The words 'DESTROYER 23' were in big block letters on the lid. I found a sharpie and replaced the 'ER' with an A, and scrawled 'Teenage' above it.

Teenage Destroya.

I ripped off the lid and pinned the piece of cardboard to my door.


	8. Rally up the demons of your soul

The next morning was pretty awkward, everyone was very tetchy. Gloria and Christian weren't talking, and me and Mike had had an argument yesterday and weren't talking either. I ended up sitting in the corner pretending to read a magazine that had been in the room when we got here, just to escape the tense silence.

"I wanna get out of here." Tré groaned, the first time anyone had talked for hours.

"Me too, but we can't."

"Why not?"

"They've got a load of Dracs down there, checking everyone who comes in and out. And so is every other building round here."

"Then… how did Chris and Gloria get in?"

"They called everyone to Battery City 'cause there was a riot going on down there, so we just legged it in here." said Christian.

"But… there's gotta be another way out." Tré looked longingly towards the window.

"I dunno, there might be…" I looked around, though there wasn't much of a chance a magic passageway opening up out of nowhere to take us away.

"You just need to get the Dracs away from here. Like… throw something…" shrugged Gloria

"Yeah, except they're not dogs. We can't throw a stick and they'll run off."

"How about we shoot a load of them?" muttered Tré, fiddling with the laces of his converses.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea… we shoot a load of them, then they'll know we're up here and they'll come and find us, but we can get out another way." I said, staring at him.

"Do you have a gun though?" said Gloria

"Of course I do." I smiled, reaching under the pillow of one of the beds.

"What? We're not seriously doing this, are we?" groaned Mike, who hadn't spoken all day.

"Have you got a better idea?" I snapped at him.

"It wouldn't take much time to think of one."

"It's worth trying. I can't stand another day in here."

"I think one of us should shoot, and I think there's an empty room that we can get into downstairs." said Christian, standing up. "And I'm pretty good with a gun."

"Hey, I was the one who thought to bring one." I said angrily.

"How about you both do it." said Gloria, interjecting before any fists got involved.

"Fine." said Christian. I reluctantly agreed too.

Ten minutes later, we had a rough plan and Tré, Mike and Gloria were in the room downstairs, and we had found some stairs which were meant for the staff, I think, which we could go down to get to the room. Me and Christian stood by the window, both slightly nervous, and both doing our best not to show it.

"You ready?" I said to him, having to look up as he was a lot taller than me.

"Yeah, alright."

I picked up the gun and fired the first shot before we could have time to argue about it. I hit one of the Dracs right in the back and he collapsed, and we both ducked under the window ledge, out of sight. I handed the gun to Christian.

"Go."

He fired more shots, killing about five of them.

"Shit, they're coming up." he hissed and stood up. I hastily fired another three shots before following him, not checking to see how many had hit. We sprinted down the stairs; he was a few feet in front of me. We got to the door and he opened it, and then closed it just as I was approaching. I heard the lock click.

"What the fuck!" I yelled through the door, hammering on it. I turned round to see about ten Dracs coming up the stairs. I was in such shock that I didn't register that I should've run away until two Dracs had a tight grip on my arms and were dragging me downstairs.


	9. Cut my hair, gag and bore me

"Teenage Destroya?" said Frank as he entered my room, reading the sign on the door.

"Yeah, what d'you think?"

"Awesome. What you doing?"

"Cutting my hair." I said. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You want me to do it?"

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my hair with a pair of scissors." I laughed

"Aw, c'mon. It won't look that bad. I let you cut my hair."

"Alright." I sighed, handing him the scissors. I sat down on a chair. "Just try and make it the same length all the way round.

It actually didn't look that bad in the end, although it was a little shorter than I had asked him because he'd tried to even out a little slip of the scissors.

"I'm feeling a bit girly now. I feel like I might turn gay any minute."

"What shall we do then?" I said, sitting down on the bed.

"I dunno. I'm so bored."

"Can I cut your hair?"

"You only cut it last week!"

"Aww… can I dye it then?"

"Nothing to do with hair!"

"Fine, what then?"

"Um… how about I give you a lip piercing?"

I looked at him for a moment. "You ever pierced someone's lip before?"

"Yeah, I did my own!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Ok, I've got a spare ring somewhere." He jumped up and went into his room, returning two minutes later with some ice, a needle and a lip ring.

"Does it hurt?" I said, eyeing the needle suspiciously.

"Only if you don't numb it properly." he shrugged, handing me an ice cube. "Hold that on it for a while."

"If this goes wrong, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully, Frank."

"Sure." he said calmly. "Is it numb yet?"

"No, it's only been about a minute!"

"Ugh, well just hurry up."

"Ok, my lip apologises for any inconvenience."

After a few more minutes, it had gone mostly numb.

"You sure it's numb?" he said, poking it.

"Yeah, probably." I shrugged, pushing his hand away. Frank picked up the needle and put it on my lip, ready to push it into the skin.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

I did my best not to yell as the needle pierced into my skin.

"Shit!" I said once he had done it.

"Yeah… I don't think you numbed it properly…" he said, putting the ice to it again

"That fucking hurt!"

"Oh well, it's done now anyway. It's kinda bleeding though."

"It'll stop in a minute." I said, wiping off some of the blood. Just then, Gerard came in.

"You ok?" he said, seeing the blood.

"Yeah, Frank just pierced my lip."

"What! Why?"

"Because not everyone's terrified of needles, Gee." said Frank, putting the needle gently against the top of his finger. Gee flinched.

"Stop it! I mean, why do you want a lip piercing?"

"I dunno, why not?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, what've you got against lip piercings?" said Frank, raising his eyebrows.


	10. A stolen car and a death wish

I knew I had to get away. They'd kill me otherwise. As soon as we got outside, I just ran, skirting round the bodies of the Dracs we had killed. I knew they were right behind me, but I kept on running. I quickly got into Battery City and as I passed two Dracs standing guard outside some shop, I grabbed both of their guns, turning round and pointing them both at the five Dracs I had been running away from. Within 30 seconds they were all dead. Now I had to get away, because here I was surrounded by Dracs who were bound to come running any minute. I started running again, and quickly found a man getting into his car. I snatched the keys out of his hand, jumped in, slammed the door and drove off at top speed.

By the time night had fallen, I couldn't drive anymore. I was well out of Battery City by now, and was in what appeared to be a desert. I stopped next to what I thought was a roadside café. I got out of the car and knocked on the door, as it was locked. Within a few moments, the door was opened by a man who looked about my age, was maybe a few inches taller than me, and had bright red hair. He frowned at me.

"Can I help you?"

My eyes darted round the room, taking in the walls covered in band posters and graffiti. I noticed one thing in particular; the words 'Killjoys, make some noise!' spray-painted on the wall. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show the word 'KILLJOY' tattooed on my forearm. He smiled slightly and pulled me indoors, closing the door. I looked around to see I was in a kitchen, with three people sitting round the table. "This is Ray Toro, Mikey Way and Frank Iero." He gestured to each of them in turn as he introduced them. "And I'm Gerard Way."

I hesitated before speaking. I wasn't sure if I should give them my real name. After all, they were Killjoys too. "Billie Joe."

"How come you're here?" said Ray, who – I must say - had the most epic afro I had ever seen.

"Well me and a couple of mates were staying in this hotel room 'cause we kinda accidently started a riot in the City and we just ran. Then last night these other two Killjoys arrived too and one of them really didn't like me. This morning we made a plan to escape, we were gonna shoot a couple of the Dracs out the front to let them know we were there, then get out. So me and Christian – the one who didn't like me – shot some of the Dracs, then legged it downstairs to a hotel room that the other guys were in, but he locked me out before I got there, so I just ran, nicked someone's car and kept driving." I explained wearily. I looked over at the door just in time to see a teenage girl enter. She looked about fifteen or sixteen, and had short brown hair with random streaks of colour, heavily lined eyes and a lip piercing.


	11. Teenagers scare the living sh't outta me

I had got bored with sitting in my room attempting to think of something to do, so I went out into the kitchen. There was an extra person, sitting in my usual seat. He looked in his twenties and had jet black hair, which was sticking up at the back. He was wearing a black shirt, with one sleeve rolled up, showing about as many tattoos on his arm as Frank had, including one that said 'KILLJOY'. I guessed he was a Killjoy too, and smiled as I pulled up a chair and sat down. "This is Alexis" said Gee. I smiled at him.

"Billie Joe Armstrong." He said wearily, slightly returning the smile. I frowned slightly; I knew that name. Suddenly realisation shot through me, and I glanced down at his left hand, which was laid on the table. There was a gold wedding band on his ring finger… shit.

"Oh…" I said. He looked up at the tone in my voice, frowning.

"Oh what?" said Gee, looking from me to Billie Joe.

"Uhm… are you… married?" I said, biting my lip. He looked confused.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is your wife called Adrienne Armstrong?" I muttered. He stared at me disbelievingly.

"What…? How do you know her name?"

"Lex, what's going on?" said Ray. Everyone was staring at me.

"Shit." I said, putting my head in my hands. "I… might have told some Dracs that I was your wife."

"What? Why? What the fuck?"

"They… they asked me my name, and first I said I was Maria something, I think, then it turned out she was someone who was in even more trouble, so I told them I was Adrienne Armstrong. I don't even know where the name came from! He looked her up and asked me a load of questions, and I said I was your wife and… I didn't even know she was a real person!"

"What? You got my wife into trouble for whatever the hell you did?" he sounded really angry.

"I'm sorry!" I said, staring cautiously at him.

"You'd better be fucking sorry! I haven't seen her for months, for all anyone here knows, she could've been caught by them, and got into more trouble because of you." He said, standing up.

"Seriously, calm down!" I said, standing up too. "I didn't mean to do it!"

"Well you must have realised that it was going down on someone else's record."

"I dunno, I panicked."

"Bloody hell. How am I even meant to find out if she's ok? Just 'cause of some stupid kid."

At this I pushed him backwards into the wall and grabbed the front of his shirt, ignoring Gee and Frank's attempts to get me to sit down. "Listen, it's not my fault you don't know where your fucking wife is. You don't even know me! I've said sorry, what else do you want me to do? Just 'cause I'm younger than you, you think I'm a fucking idiot?"

"You can't be that smart or you wouldn't have got yourself arrested in the first place."

I punched him in the stomach and he doubled over. Ray pulled me off him just as I was about to hit him again.

"Who's the little fucking kid now?" I said, glaring at him clutching at his stomach. He looked up at me and shoved me backwards into Frank, raising his fist.

"Lex… Lex!" said Frank, turning me round to face him and pulling me out of the way of Billie Joe. I glared at him. I was so annoyed I was ready to punch anyone within reach. "Calm the fuck down!"

"Why are you telling me to calm down! He's the one who's-"

"I don't care, just calm down."


	12. I never thought they'd get me here

Alexis slammed her way out of the house and there was a short awkward silence, until Ray spoke.

"Are you alright?" he said, turning round to me.

"Yeah." I said, leaning against the wall.

"I'm just gonna go see if Lex is ok…" said Frank, heading to the door. I watched him leave then looked back at everyone else. They were all staring at me. "What?" I snapped.

"You were just about to beat up a sixteen year old girl." Mikey pointed out.

"She just punched me!"

"Well she's sixteen. C'mon, man up a bit."

"Actually, she's never hit you Mikey. She does hit pretty hard." Ray added. I shook my head and went to the door, passing Frank in the doorway.

I went outside, slamming the door behind me. It was freezing out here but I wasn't gonna go back inside and get a jacket. I sat down on the ground, staring in front of me. I hated being treated like a little kid. I picked up a stone from the floor and hurled it at what I assumed was Billie Joe's car – it wasn't ours anyway – and it made a satisfying _thwack_. I continued bombarding it with rocks for a few minutes, until Frank came out to talk to me.

"You alright?"

I shrugged, not looking at him as he sat down in front of me.

"I hate being treated like a kid." I muttered.

"Yeah but I think he's pretty tired… and probably not in the best of moods."

"But he just had a go at me out of nowhere."

"Well, not out of nowhere, you did… I'm not getting into this. You gonna come back inside?"

"In a bit." I shrugged. He went back inside and I resumed my stone throwing. Suddenly Billie Joe came out, making me jump. He just glared at me as he headed to his car.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out suddenly, without realising I was saying it. He looked round at me, then we both heard shouting and yelling in the distance. He jerked his head to look in the direction of the noise. "Shit…" he muttered, his eyes widening.

"What?" I stood up, walking over to him to see what he was looking at. I saw about six familiar-looking cars fast approaching where we stood. I dashed to the door and pulled at it, but it was locked. I looked around then grabbed Billie Joe's arm and pulled him round the side of the building. The sound of the engine passed by quickly, and we came back out to the front, only to see three of the cars right in front of us, six Dracs getting out of them. We froze, hoping we wouldn't be spotted in the dark, until a car drove past, its headlights revealing us. I span round to run, but a Drac grabbed the back of my collar, pulling me backwards and almost choking me. I looked sideways to see Billie Joe being pushed towards one of the cars. I felt the Drac beginning to pull me in the same direction.

"Get off me!" I yelled, turning round, punching him and making another break for it, but before I got too far I was stopped and dragged back. I continued to kick and punch until the car door was shut and locked. With a sick feeling in my stomach, I saw they were now going to the house. They knocked on the door, and it was quickly opened by Frank. His childish smile was replaced within seconds by panic and fear. I watched in horror as he tried to shut the door, Gee now appearing behind him and also attempting – in vain – to shut them out. They forced their way in and within ten minutes, they were all in the other two cars. "Oh my God." I said, pressing my forehead against the back of the seat in front of me.

"I never thought they'd get me here." Billie Joe sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"Dude, they'll get you anywhere. And you're not the only one in trouble here, you know."

"Well just don't pretend to be my wife this time." he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you over that yet?"

"I haven't got time to sit here and listen to a teenager whining at me." he said, pulling at the door handle.

"They've locked the doors you dumb shit. Would I still be in here if they were open?"

He ignored me and continued to wrestle with the handle. I shook my head.

"Let me the fuck out!" he yelled at a Drac's back, thumping on the window… I guess he didn't expect them to hear him. The Drac turned round and glared at him, opening the door. He pulled him out and shoved him onto the ground, shutting the door before the thought of escaping even occurred to me. The Drac yelled something at Billie Joe and kicked him repeatedly. After five minutes he shoved him back in the car, his jeans ripped and his hair sticking up and the back. I couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic towards him.

"You alright?" I muttered. He shook his head slightly, looking down at his worn-down Chuck Taylors.

"Just don't tell them we're Killjoys."

"I think they'll be able to guess. I'm… well, I'm dressed like this and you've got a tattoo saying 'Killjoy' on your arm."

"It's worth a try." he shrugged. Just then two Dracs got in and the engine started, and we both fell silent. I was having difficulty breathing. We were all in trouble now, and no one was left to save us. The journey to Battery City seemed unbelievably quick, and before I knew it the car was stopping round the back of Better Living Industries. A Drac opened the door and pulled me roughly out of the car. I stumbled and fell on the ground as my legs were shaking. He kicked me and I scrambled back up, blinking back tears.

"Don't even think about running." he snarled at me, pushing me forwards. I looked round to see the others getting out of the cars too.

"You ok?" whispered Frank, catching up with me. I nodded, not looking at him.

"What are we gonna do? How are we gonna get out this time?" I said, keeping my voice down.

"I don't know, but we will get out. Don't worry."

I nodded, although I wasn't at all reassured. We got into the building and were taken up several flights of stairs then shoved into an empty room. I stared at the door as the locked clicked shut, then turned my attention to the room. It was tiny; there was only just enough room for us all to fit in. Gee was pinching his nose with his head tipped back and his face was covered in blood.

"Gee, what happened?"

"Some Drac punched him." said Ray, speaking for Gerard.

"Why?"

"Because they're Dracs. They're made to kill anyone who can think for themselves."

"Aren't you meant to lean forward…?" I shrugged.

"Does it look like I care about that right now?"

"Ok, just saying."

"Guys, what are we gonna do?" said Ray as Gerard opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well getting out is top of my priority list right now."

"Yes, but _how_ are we meant to get out?" He was sounding irritated now. We all lapsed into silence. After a few minutes, the door opened. I span round, preparing to run, but more people were entering now.


	13. This is our last second chance

I heard the door open, and turned round to see Tré Mike and Gloria entering. I stared at them. I opened my mouth to greet them, when Christian entered. I glared at him and punched him in the jaw, making him stumble backwards into the wall.

"Billie!" Tré stepped in front of me, holding a hand out. "Don't fight."

"What? He could've killed me!"

"Uh… how?"

"Well he locked me out of the room!" I yelled. Tré turned to Christian.

"What? You said he fell behind and couldn't catch up!"

"You were stupid enough to believe me."

"What! Why did you lock him out?" said Mike, staring at Christian.

"He's a bastard for starters."

"Oh, look who's talking." I retorted, punching him again.

"And he was trying to hit on Gloria!"

"What the hell? I'm married! Grow up, won't you?"

"Chris." said Gloria, looking his straight in the eyes. "Why did you…?"

"Oh just drop it, won't you? He's alive and he's here, which is apparently all that matters to you."

"What's up with you? Why do you hate him so much?" Christian didn't reply, just sat down on the floor. Everyone was staring at him. Suddenly the door was opened again, making us all jump. Three Dracs stood in the door way.

On hearing the door open, I span round as I was right in front of it. I saw three Dracs, two of them had guns. The one without a gun grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and off down the corridor. I looked round, expecting to see all the others behind me, but the door closed and I was on my own. I was still trying to twist round to check if anyone else was there when I reached my next stop. I was told to sit down in a chair in front of a desk, which I did reluctantly. Soon a woman entered and sat herself opposite me, behind the desk. I stared at the woman. My mouth went dry and tears began to well up in my eyes. I tried to speak, but I couldn't even manage to utter the only word that was screaming through my head. She smiled at me, an attempt at friendliness that I didn't return.


	14. Stop asking me questions

After several minutes of shock, I finally found my voice.

"Mum…?" I whispered.

"You still recognise me then?"

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I work here, sweetie." She smiled. I stood up.

"First of all, don't call me sweetie. And second why the fuck are you working here? You hate Better Living Industries."

"I used to hate it, but it's really just protecting people from the real world."

"Protecting from… Have they fucking brainwashed you?"

"I might be your mum but you ought to show me some respect. You've been around Killjoys for the past three years - they're making you think like that."

"_I'm _a Killjoy." I said, clenching my fists. She shook her head slightly.

"Please sit down." she sighed. I glared at her for a moment, then slowly sat back down.

"You've got a choice. You and your Killjoy friends can be treated like the rest of the criminals we've got here, or you can come and work for Better Living." I stared in disbelief at her. "C'mon sweetie, come and live a normal life… with your mum."

"There's no way you're my mum."

"Alexis, of course I'm your mum."

"No you're not. You're just pathetic. You gave up and worked for these sick bastards so you wouldn't get killed."

"I didn't give-"

"I DON'T CARE." I yelled, running to the door and pulling at the handle, which was locked. I turned back round to her. "Let me out of here."

"I'll give you some time to think about my offer." she said, unlocking the door. As soon as I was out of the room, I was escorted by Dracs back to everyone else.

As soon as I got inside, everyone looked round at me. "What happened?" someone enquired, I wasn't aware of much… the room seemed to be spinning. I burst into tears. I felt someone's arms round me and, looking up, was greeted by Gerard's bright red hair. "What is it?"

"It's… my… my mum… she works here." I choked out and slowly sunk to the floor. Gerard stared at me in horror.

"What? …Why?"

"I don't know, but she said that we can either work here or be killed." I whispered. There was silence in the room. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"What! Work here or die? What kinda choice is that?" said Mikey indignantly from the corner.

"I'll tell you, Mikey. It's an incredibly convenient kinda choice." Frank said, a grin appearing on his face as he stood up. We all looked at him. "If we work for them, it'll be easy to get out, and to find out stuff about them and any plans they have that could help us bring down Better Living Industries."

"Fun Ghoul, you're officially a genius." said Gerard, putting an arm round him. I was the only one who wasn't smiling.

"But I don't wanna stay here… I don't wanna be around my mum at all. It's bad enough knowing she's in the building."

"Would you rather die, then?" said Billie Joe, looking at me like I was mad.

"No, I…"

"Well those are our choices. What else do you suggest?"

"We get out like we normally do." I shrugged.

"But this is better… and less risky. We won't have to hide from them any more if we can overpower them." Gerard said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know you hate your mum for surrendering and working for this shit hole, but you can get your old mum back if you get rid of the people who are making her think like this."

I stared at him for a moment, then smiled slightly. "I guess."

The next half an hour was spent in near silence. Christian was sitting in the corner, not looking at anyone. Billie Joe, Tré and Mike were talking quietly. Gloria was sitting with them but wasn't joining in the conversation and was shooting angry looks at Christian. I was sat between Ray and Mikey, lost in thought, and Frank was lying across Gerard's lap, asleep. It seemed Gerard was drifting off too. The door opened, and everyone looked up. My mother stood in the doorway, flanked by armed Dracs. I glared at her. "So, have you decided yet?" she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, we'll come and work for you." I said, doing my best to return the smile. She looked slightly surprised.

"Well great, we'll have to ask you some questions first, and then you're all set to start a normal life."

Everything she was saying sounded so fake and rehearsed. I was taken back to her office, the first to be questioned. "You're definitely making the right choice here." she said, sounding as rehearsed as ever. She pulled a few papers out of the top drawer of her desk and picked up a pen. "First question. Name: Alexis Taylor, I don't need to ask you that." I stared at her in shock. That was the first time in years that anyone had said my second name, I'd almost forgotten it myself. I nodded. "And age…?" she frowned slightly, trying to remember.

"I'm sixteen." I muttered, offended that my own mother couldn't work out my birthday.

"Yes, of course. Occupation?"

"Uhh… Killjoy?"

"Not anymore. I guess you're a student then."

"Don't you have to be at school to be a student?"

"What… you're not in school?" she said in horror.

"No… I sort of have other things to worry about."

"Well you'll be going to a school in Battery City."

"I will?"

"Of course, you can't work for Better Living Industries until you're eighteen anyway."

"Alright then." I sighed, putting my head down on the table.

"Don't worry, you'll love it."

I didn't answer. After all; robots aren't programmed to understand sarcasm. She proceeded to ask me another twenty seven questions, which I answered in one word sentences. When we finally finished, I went back to the room to find only Tré in there.

"Where's everyone else?" I said, looking around as I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Answering questions. I only just got back, they shouldn't be long."

"Alright." I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the wall. "Apparently I'm gonna have to go to a school here 'cause I'm not old enough to work for Better Living Industries." Tré stared at me.

"What? That sucks… you'd be really useful with helping to get out of here."

"I'll still be around quite a lot… just not the days of the week. God, this sucks."

"We'll work out something." Tré shrugged as Mikey, Ray, Gerard and Billie Joe all entered.


	15. This planet's ours to defend

On my second day at school, I had already managed to find my way into trouble. My history teacher thought it was disrespectful that I'd drawn my trademark black widow spider over the American flag on the textbook. So I wound up in the head's office, trying not to fall asleep to a lecture about patriotism. I finally stumbled out of the door at break. I made my way out into the courtyard, although I don't know why because I didn't talk to anyone. No one liked me; I was the weird rebellious kid that didn't fit in. I had gained this reputation after just a day and a half, which I was really quite proud of. I sat down on the floor and looked around the area, feeling still more out of place while everyone else chatted to their friends, unaware that they were being brainwashed by everyone around them, and were all going to end up working for Better Living Industries. I couldn't wait until school finished so I could hang out with Frank and Tré. I suddenly noticed a boy walking up to me, followed by two of his friends. I looked up at him as he stopped a few feet in front of me.

"I know you." he declared.

"Do you?" I frowned. He nodded and pulled a piece of newspaper out of his pocket and showed it to me. 'KILLJOYS ON THE LOOSE' read the title. I stared as I saw Gerard's picture was at the top of a list of most wanted Killjoys, followed by me, Frank, Mikey, Ray, and a little way down the list was Billie Joe, Tré, Mike, Christian and Gloria. All the pictures had red crosses over the faces.

"What?" I muttered, standing up.

"You're a Killjoy. What're you doing here?" I didn't answer. I continued to stare at the paper. I saw it was dated three days ago. If I was the second most wanted Killjoy, why was I here? I stood up and began walking in the direction of the school gates. "Hey! Can I have that back?" shouted the boy, but I ignored him and broke into a run. There was no one at the gates; all I had to do was climb over the fence and keep running. I finally got to the house where we were staying. "Hello?" I called out.

"Lex?" said Ray, appearing from the tiny kitchen. "Are you alright?"

I held out the piece of paper which was still clutched in my hand.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded, staring at it.

"Some guy showed it to me."

"Fucking hell…" he muttered, taking it out of my hand. "Guys! Come down here!" he shouted upstairs to the others.

"We're busy. You get your ass up here… and bring some coffee!" came Gerard's reply.

Ray sighed and went upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. I followed him up and into Mikey and Ray's bedroom. Gerard, Frank, Tré and Mike were sitting on the floor, and Gloria was lying on one of the beds. Ray dropped the newspaper cutting on the floor. Mike picked it up.

"Lex, why are you here?" said Gerard.

"To show you that." I said, pointing at the paper in Mike's hand. Mike looked up at me.

"How did you find this?" he said as he gave it to Gerard.

"Some kid at school." I shrugged, watching Gerard's expression change, and Frank's as he read it over Gerard's shoulder.

"Why are we here then?" asked Gerard, voicing what I had been thinking all the way here. "If we're on their most wanted list why haven't they killed us?"

"Why does it say your name's Adrienne Armstrong?" said Tré.

"Does it?" I said, leaning over to see. Sure enough, next to my picture was the name Adrienne Armstrong. Under everyone else's photo it said 'unknown'. "They don't know it's us."

"How could they not know? It's pretty obvious."

"Well probably the people who caught us this time hadn't seen us before. You can't really tell it's us from the pictures, with the crosses." I said, looking at the photos.


	16. Take The Money And Run

Suddenly the door slammed.

"If it was so fucking easy why didn't you do it!" we heard Billie Joe shout from downstairs.

"I couldn't! I was making sure we didn't get caught!" Mikey retaliated.

"What happened?" said Gloria, sitting up as Mikey entered.

"He couldn't do it." said Mikey, kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto the bed.

"We would've got caught!" said Billie Joe, appearing in the doorway.

"What…?" I said, realising I was missing something.

"We found out where they keep all the files on Killjoys, so we decided to get them… and _someone_ insisted on being the one to get them, and that same someone lost his nerve." said Mikey, glaring at Billie Joe, who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't want to get…"

"Both of you, shut up!" said Frank, thrusting the paper towards them. Billie Joe took it. After a moment he looked up at me.

"Adrienne Armstrong."

"For the last time I'm sorry! I didn't mean it."

"What about Adie?" said Mike.

"She told them her name was Adrienne Armstrong… and now she's on the most wanted Killjoys list."

"Why?"

"For fuck's sake it wasn't on purpose! I didn't know she was your wife. Anyway, they don't actually know it's us, or we wouldn't be here."

"But if Adrienne gets caught and tells them her name, they'll think she's you and she'll get killed!" he raised his voice, clenching his fists. I left the room and went downstairs, into the kitchen. I heard Ray telling me to calm down but I ignored him. No longer than thirty seconds after I sat down in the kitchen, there was a hammering at the door. I groaned and went to open it. It was my 'mother'.

"Apparently the latest gossip at your school is that you're a Killjoy." she said, putting her hands on her hips. I shrugged. "You're not a Killjoy any more. That's why you're here, so we can get that out of you."

"Don't forget that you used to be a Killjoy."

"Exactly. I _used_ to be."

I shut the door in her face. I wondered what they had done to her, to make her think like this. I leaned against the wall, staring at the floor.

Mikey glared at me from across the room.

"What!" I said, clenching my fists.

"Well have you got any suggestions on how to get them now?"

"No, I came up with the last plan, and apparently that was useless so why don't you try and come up with something better?"

"Fine, we'll be better off if you don't make any decisions."

"Guys, shut up!" said Gerard, who had a map in his hands and was frowning at it.

"Why do we need this so much anyway?" said Alexis, who was lying on the floor with her feet up on Mikey's bed.

"To save other Killjoys. If we can delete or change their records, we'll be able to get them more time until we can bring these bastards down." muttered Frank, who was flicking through a leaflet on BL/ind.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want them to know why _I_ was so desperate to find the files, why I had wanted to be the one to get them. I needed to know if Adrienne was ok.


	17. Get Me The Fuck Right Out Of Here

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, I've kinda been lacking inspiration, but I promise I'll start this one up again... xo**

There was another knock on the door, breaking the awkward silence. Frank went to answer it, and I followed him just to get out of the room. Two Dracs were at the door this time. One of them slammed Frank against the wall.

"You were meant to show up for duties an hour ago." it snarled at him. They were meant to be taking two hour shifts each, meaning at least one of them was there at all times. "What's been keeping you so busy you forgot?"

"Actually, Party Poison's ill so we were just making sure he was ok." said Frank calmly. I'd always admired his ability to lie quickly and convincingly. This had come in useful in past years when lying to the others, as we had quite often smashed windows, broken things, and even started small fires a few times… by accident, of course.

"Well you'd better get your scrawny ass over there now."

"Hey! I'm not scrawny!"

"Dude, you're 5'4" and skinnier than me." I said. One of the Dracs looked round at me.

"Why aren't you in school?" It demanded. I tried not to laugh at how motherly it sounded and shrugged.

"I heard Ge- uh... Poison was ill so I came to see if he was okay."

Just then Gerard came down the stairs, looking perfectly healthy. "What's going on?"

"Oh look, he's better now." I said brightly, waving at Gerard.

"What? I'm fine." he said, confused.

"We'll get you two back to where you're supposed to be, but next time you won't be so lucky." One of the Dracs growled, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me out of the door while the other Drac grabbed Frank.

"Bye Poison!" I said cheerfully as the door slammed. "Bloody hell, I can _walk._" I said, trying to get it to let go of me.

I was returned to school, to be received by yet another lecture, and was told I had to stay an extra hour after school, where I had to 'sit and think about what I'd done'. I put my iPod in when the teacher wasn't looking and took a chance to relax, away from shouting or Dracs hammering on the door. Suddenly my eyes jerked open as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was Frank.

_Where the fuck are you? School finished 30 mins ago._

I looked up to check the teacher wasn't looking my way before replying.

_Gotta stay behind for an hour._

_Haha, how come?_

_Cause I walked out of school, why d'you think dumbass?_

_Well sucks to be you. I'll come and meet you if you want?_

_As long as you don't take the piss._

_I'll do my best._

_Good. Meet me by the gates._

I pressed send and sat back in the chair, putting my feet up on the desk, ignoring the teacher's tutting.

"Can you get your feet _off_ the desk please." he said, glaring at me, making it more of a command than a question. I sighed loudly and did as he said. It was bad enough to have to be at school half the time, but staying extra time... I had no idea what the others were planning, I wanted to help them. Eventually, I was allowed to go, and Frank was waiting just outside the gates.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked when I got to him.

"Mikey and Billie Joe arguing a lot more as far as I can tell... I only just got back from work not long ago. Oh, and Christian stormed out again." he informed me as we began walking.

"Well _that's_ a change. I don't know why he's still here."

"Because he doesn't wanna get killed."

"I'd rather he got fucking killed, I can't stand him."

"That's a bit harsh."

"He nearly got Billie killed!"

"I thought you didn't like Billie."

"I like him better than Christian... and Billie's alright."

"Yeah." Frank sighed, his converses scuffing on the ground.


End file.
